Trade agreements
For trading technology, see Technology trading. Nations can set up trade agreements for resources with one another via the trade screens. Initiating Trade To trade with another nation, you must be viewing their nation profile. At the top of the page there is a link that says “Trade”. Clicking that link will take you to a screen that will allow you to offer a trade proposal with that nation. The screen will allow you specify your reason for the trade and review the resources and other information for the trade. Once you click the ‘Offer Trade’ button a private message will be sent to the ruler of the nation that you proposed the trade to informing them of your trade offer. Reviewing Trades The ‘Trade Summary’ screen is where you can review all the trades that your nation has submitted and is currently involved in. When new trades are first submitted they will be placed in ‘Awaiting Approval’ status in the 'Trade Summary' screen. In order for the trade to become active the nation that the trade was submitted to must approve it. Once the trade is approved it becomes active and both nations will begin sharing their resources. If both nations have a similar resource they will not receive double credit for that resource. Once a trade is approved both nations will have the option to cancel the trade. If a trade is cancelled you may only resume trading with that particular trading partner by submitting a new trade request. Trade Example If Nation A has Fish and Cattle as resources and Nation B has Iron and Pigs, both nations will reap the benefits from being connected to Fish, Cattle, Iron, and Pigs. If both Nation A and Nation B have Fish then they don’t get double credit for having two connections to Fish. Trade Limit A nation may offer or be active in up to 4 trade requests at any given time. If you are involved in or have offered 4 trade agreements then you will not be able to submit any new trade offers until you first cancel one of your active trade agreements. You may continue to receive trade requests but if you are already involved in 4 other trade agreements any new trade requests will be placed in ‘Limit Reached’ status until you first cancel one of your 3 active trade agreements. You can increase this amount to 5 by purchasing a harbor. Trading Tips Make sure to trade within your own team color. *Trading with a same-team-color member gives you +1 population happiness per trade agreement. Research the resources before trading. *Don't take the first four trade offers that come to you. Temporary trade agreements can be useful, but don't be afraid to cancel trades and take new ones. The search function allows you to search for resource combinations even within a specific team. It is highly suggested that you use it while searching for the best trade agreements for your nation. Be courteous to other players. *Let other players know when you are canceling a trade by sending them a private message. Also, since many people collect their taxes right at update time, try to cancel your trades just after this time so they have the entire day to search for a new trade partner. Trade Circles are awesome. *If you can get a trade circle set up with 4 other nations, it can be VERY stable. This is because each nation is trading with the other four nations, and has no reason to cancel in-circle trades to fill those difficult final slots. And you can all enjoy multiple Bonus Resources as a result. FAQ Why is no one accepting my trade offers? * They might have their trade slots full, they may not be active or they may not need what you are offering. If a trade isn't accepted in 2 days, most people cancel it and try someone else. Category:HowtoPlay